


Living The Dream

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, Day 28, Dreams, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Final Day!, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Nudity, Romance, bed time, couples, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 28 of Femslash February! Finding love in Ava Sharpe brings Sara not only stability but everything else she's ever wanted. Now she lives without fear or regret, knowing that all is well as long as she has Ava. Falling asleep together one night, standard routine, Sara finds herself in a monotonal noir-style dream. She bumps into Barry, Kara and her lover Lena, Olli and Felicity, as well as all her other friends. The one thing missing from the dream is Ava...





	Living The Dream

Sara nestled her head into the nape of Ava’s neck, gently bushing her nose against the tender skin of the administrator’s body and taking in her beautiful aroma. Even after all the events of the day and the grind that was life through time and space, Ava Sharpe managed to remain smelling incredible.

Director Sharpe shuffled, getting closer to her lover under the linen, wrapping comforting arms around Sara and pressing their soft bosoms together. They slept naked now, for sheer comfort and so both could feel all of the other’s beautiful skin on her own. Sara’s hand clasped lovingly over Ava’s bicep, squeezing her arm and sighing contently as her blue eyes opened to see Ava already looking at her in the dark.

Ava’s eyes were like bright beacons in the night, the whirl of the engine of the _Waverider_ a gentle hum as a backdrop.

The undertone of the far-future engines used to keep Ava awake every night she secretly spent on the continuum-traversing time ship when she first came aboard. Even when Sara would cuddle her in their grandiose bed, she’d struggle to sleep. Now it was nothing but a sweet lullaby when she had Sara in her arms like this. Their warmth was more comforting than the soft linen covering them. Never did they too warm together and when the deep coldness of the time-space continuum seeped in through the metal bulkheads both would cover the other to warm her. As Sara stared into her lover’s eyes, memories of the past escapades they’d shared together came to mind, and how they’d overcome them with the rest of the Legends.

As they lay in each other’s arms, soon enough, Sara found herself drifting on the guidance of Morpheus and into sleep.

She dreamed deeply, finding herself in a lavish noir-style world of monochrome with very little colour, something she never thought she would dream herself into. The city was Starling, she knew that much, where she’d lived with Ollie, with Laurel and their father. Before she was on the Island with Oliver and Slade, before the catastrophe that had rocked the boat and occurred on the Island, with the Mirakuru. It was a startling shock to see herself in front of a swanky and snazzy drinking club, most people gathered at the door in slim suits and glimmering dresses. Looking down, Sara found herself in a dress of the same ilk.

It fit her frame snugly, hugging her curves like a succulent film of beautiful velvet. The red of it almost blinded her. In the world of black and white, it was the only thing that was red, and Sara smiled seeing the sparkles.

Someone came at her arm, a slim male with arms like twigs and a rapid tempo to his step it was as if he was running when walking. His hair was kept well and he wore a fedora over his locks. His teeth were grinning and an almost sparkling white as he smiled at her, taking her arm.

“You ready, Sara?” He said, his voice familiar. She snapped to look at him.

“Barry?” She found herself asking. It was him too, the thin speedster dressed in a chequered suit that certainly did not suit his style but his goofy and quirky demeanour. “Who the hell picked this out?” She asked him, pulling at the furls of his suit jacket.  It seemed as if he had let Cisco choose his outfit.

The Flash batted her hands away but kept smiling, laughing at the ridiculousness of his suit. If this was a twenties-inspired world in her dream, her sleeping memory of Barry Allen did not know how on earth to fit in. And at that thought, Sara looked between Barry and the club.

“What Earth are we on?” She asked him, holding her clutch in what she found were her gloved hands.

Another couple came around her, then more people, all of whom she rattled her brain to remember. “Who says we’re on an Earth at all? This is your dream, after all, right?” She heard and saw Kara Danvers, Supergirl from Earth-32, tell her. The blonde beauty with thick-rimmed glasses adorning her splendid face was arm in arm with another stunning woman in a slim and vivacious, curvaceous black dress. “Oh, right. This is—“

The woman extended her hand. “Lena Luthor, Kara’s girlfriend,” she introduced herself sophisticatedly as the lights around the club caught the jet scales of her dress.

“Maybe we should call this, Earth-Sara, huh?” Oliver Queen spoke coming to the side of Sara, arm in arm with Felicity Smoak, his one and true love upon returning to Star City after the events of the Island and becoming the Green Arrow. This wasn’t Earth-1, but Sara noted how all of her fellow superheroes were the same versions of themselves from her existence, and Supergirl’s.

Another thing she noticed was how everyone bar her and Barry were with their partners. She didn’t think about where Iris might be, Barry often seemed a little more charming and funny alone with the fellow super community (although she’d hardly call herself or Olli superheroes). The one thing she really began to wonder was if Ava was in the dream.

“Shall we?” Barry asked her, offering his arm. They all walked in together. Lena hung onto Kara’s arm like an ornament as they all ordered drinks, and she looked pristinely beautiful – actually, they all did.

Olli sported a full beard, older than when she last saw him, but he was ruggedly handsome still and Felicity was so deeply in love with him, Sara could tell as she took up residence by the bar. Inside there were more familiar faces. She noted Cisco already inside, Alex Danvers too (Kara’s adoptive sister), as well as Rip Hunter, Dr Stein. Rey was chatting with Felicity before long, shooting a look at Sara at the bar and holding up is whiskey and soda to her, gesturing if she needed a drink. Sara held up her glass of wine to him and then took a rather big sip of it away from prying eyes. As she looked again there was Rory and Snart near one the karaoke machines, both chuckling but looking a little out of place. Rory’s chest was almost bursting through his suit. If this was Sara’s dreaming mind conjuring up, why did it have Mick in such a ridiculous suit?

Amaya and Zari were together too, soon talking with Kara and Lena as they brought the additional glasses of wine. The brass band in the background drowned out all talk Sara could try and listen in on. Barry looked out of place when Cisco went to the bathroom but Oliver found him soon thereafter.

Everyone had someone to talk to, or be with and look stunning, except Sara. Why had her own dream left her without anyone? And why had it made it seem like a symptom was that she didn’t want to talk with any of her friends? Or anyone at all.

She slapped her hand on the bar and magically a glass of tequila appeared there in less than a second. She pulled it to her lips and unrelentingly downed most of it. Slapping it down it was filled without the bartender even moving. It was certainly something of a dream, but a boring and slightly saddening one without anyone to talk to.

Kara had Lena here, Olli had Felicity here... Where was Sara’s beloved?

She downed the second tequila and her head began to pulse as the whirlwind siren of the brass trumpet overwhelmed the sound of music. It was a blasting alarm to her temples as she lolled her head a little. She sipped a glass of water and waited as the music began to pulse. The vocalist certainly wasn’t of the twenties but of the present day, if a thing existed to a time-traveller.

“Had too much already there, sweetheart?” Came a voice from Sara’s side.

Her head snaked quickly, and there she saw her... In a suit that made her heart almost wash up her throat. Ava Sharpe, in a suit, the spectacle made Sara almost die instantly. The Black Canary’s tipsiness vanished in a thudding instant as she nearly dropped the glass of water.

“Ava?” She asked, not believing the beautiful sight before her, standing up and holding her hands. Ava was beaming, giddy to her lover.

“What? It’s your dream and you didn’t think I’d turn up? Frankly, I’m a little hurt, Miss Lance...” Ava teased, just how Sara liked it. Both women were smiling famously right before Sara felt the compelling urge. Her hands in Ava’s shook a little as she reached forward with her entire body and kissed her girlfriend fully, holding her close as the beautiful music played. She hoped someone was watching – Kara and Lena, or the rest of the Legends dotted over the bar, Rory and Snart. Anyone. She wanted someone to know she loved Ava so much that her body burned for her. When they broke Ava was still smiling, her glow radiant in the monotone of the dream. Even in the black and white, Ava was full of colour.

“Are you sure this is a dream?” Sara asked, playing coy.

“Don’t you believe me?”

“Not really...” Sara teased, her fingers threading and playing with Ava’s as they stood there. Soon enough her hands came for the Director’s tie and she pulled her neck down and closer for another kiss. This one was more passionate and full of steam and alcohol. Still, it was intoxicating to both of the women as they snogged.

“How come?”

“Because if it is... I don’t want to wake up...” Sara whispered. “Unless you’re already awake...”

After she whispered it, and another steamy and lavish kiss, Sara found herself slipping and whirling around herself. The world began to dissolve, and Ava’s smiling glow was all she could see until even that vanished and Sara closed her eyes in the dream. When they opened, she was back on the Waverider and the artificial dawn was breaking in her captain’s lodge. She felt warmth so close to her and flesh on her own, the sweet smell of cranberries and scented vanilla close to her nostrils. She kissed the neck exposed on her lips and something moved against her.

All there was, was Ava Sharpe, waking up with her. Sara had woken from the dream into a reality that was of the same ilk. She was living the only dream she ever wanted.


End file.
